Puzzel to Solve
by splindora
Summary: after BD. what would happen if a new girl moves to Forks, many many years later. she has her own secrets to hide, and and she wats to figure out the cullens, at the same time. conflicts will rise. R&R set in the 2070s o/c
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath and watched the cold air escape my lungs and reach toward the already dark sky. It was only four pm and the sky was already a menacing and sad gray black.

I glanced forward at the monstrosity of a car waiting for us. I wasn't and expert on cars, but even I could tell it was expensive and official looking. It was a huge black SUV with a just off the lot shine. As we got closer I couldn't help but peek at my new reflection in the glossy black metal. My once platinum blond board-straight hair was now deep chocolate brown with loose bouncy curls. The cold Washington wind sent them bouncing, I didn't like it.

I was to be adopted, that I was going to have to get used to. I sighed. I guess I have a lot of things to get used to. Still not talking, I climbed into the car and to my relief the heater was on full blast. The warm was comfortable. It felt like home. Even though home was almost 20,000 miles away back in Hawaii where I belonged. With another sigh I let go of all thoughts of home, I didn't want to cry any more. Reaching to my wrist to feel my bracelet always made me feel better. This time there wasn't any difference. The familiar yellow, red and black yarn made my anxiety almost completely disappear.

With a swallow I continued to think about my new appearance.

My skin was still tanned to a nice dark golden brown, but with this weather I don't think it's going to last long. And there was no changing my eyes but, hey those changed on there own. Right now they were a nice even teal, but they might be green tomorrow. Who knows?

The rest of my family was silent as they stared out the windows. And Judy. She didn't count. She definitely wasn't family. Caitlyn and Cathleen sat in the back seat. They each had red noses and big crocodile tears streaming down there faces. Even crying they were pretty, I always envied them for that. There prettiness that is. Even with there appearances changed they still were beautiful. Both now had matching blonde

Pin-straight hair and clear sky blue eyes. They knew they were pretty. And they knew how to use it.

Mom and Dad sat next to me hand in hand. Mom had her head on dad's chest and was sniffling ever now and then. Dads face was absent, he wasn't there. His eyes stared straight into Judy's headrest like he could see right threw the black leather. Judy talked quietly into the phone. Quick and painless. That's what she told us this would be. She said that a lot as they were throwing our possessions into boxes. And temporary. She used that word a lot to.

I reached in my jeans pocket and pulled out my ipod. Not caring what the song was I turned the volume up and placed the little pink ear buds in my ears. Clair de lune. Perfect.

I turned my head and watched the flurry of trees and moss go by. Green after green just different shades of the same color. The simple thud ump- thud ump of the tiers and the familiar melody lulled me into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my first story hope yall like it. Disclaimer I own nothing sadly.

In my sleep I dreamed. Dreamed that I was alone in a forest surrounded by tall trees, and for some reason I was screaming at the top of my lungs. The forest started to come alive then, I guess that's why I was screaming. The trees bark morphed into rough faces each laughing and mocking me. I started crying to. Large tears made pathways down my face.

"Payton, Payton" the trees started to chant movie closer and closer. Wait, the trees sounded ad awful lot like my mom.

I then awoke with a start. Jumping a little in my seat.

"Payton" my mom's voice sounded again, this time I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes and nose were red from crying.

"Judy" she said the name like a question. "Needs to talk to us."

With a yawn I talked for the first time.

"Ok."

Judy turned her body to face us. You think since she works for the government she would wear a seat belt. "You need names" with a sigh my mom replied.

"Can I be Carol" she asked very quietly.

"You can be anything but Patricia" she replied. "Girls" she glanced back towards Caitlyn and Cathleen. "I want to be Madeline'' stated Caitlyn. "And I want to be Mackenzie." Judy scribbled that down on her notebook. "Ill be John" my dad said without being asked. Judy scribbled that down to. Then she looked at me, so did everyone else. Even the burly driver glanced in the rearview mirror at me. "Payton Ray" I said still looking out the window at the blurred shapes of trees. She wrote that down to.

We had been driving for a while and I didn't know were we were going. I was naturally curios, but I didn't have to ask because Judy answered it for me.

"You're going to Forks; it's a small town in the middle of a forest. So your money will be very suspicious, and I transferred it into a government bank account then into a new one in an overseas account. You still have access to it just in small amounts. But there is a large sum in the local bank and there's a small amount in a safe in your house. Ok"

She didn't wait for a answer. She just kept on talking. But she turned to face us this time with a very serious look on her face

"You have to keep to the story. I do not feel like redoing everything. If one of you says anything call this number as soon as you realize it." She handed my dad a small white business cards "My job is to keep you safe. And I like my job." She looked me straight in the eyes. "You are not to tell anyone"

We had gone over and over the back story while they were changing our appearances. Dads a doctor and he was tired of big city life. So we moved to a small town. Mom was a nurse and she specializes in cardio radiology, whatever that is. I know it's a new practice. Only invented in 2078, three years ago.

I looked to different from the rest of my family to be part of them. That's why I was adopted. I didn't have the creamy skin or the strong athletic build. And I didn't have the clear ice blue eyes that my whole family shared. One of the only things I got to keep was my age. 17. I even would a have a valid Washington driver's license. All the paperwork my family would need to start over. All this within 24 hours. Gawd, the government can do some amazing things. It was fantastic; I guess you could get anything if you had money.

Out of nowhere there was a roar of an engine, and it wasn't ours. From be hide our SUV a car wove around us. Car was a loose term on the amazing vehicle that made it's was around us. It was sleek and silver; it had a clean and polished look to it. The metal caught a shine even thou there was no sun. The windows were tinted to dark to make out the people behind the wheel. We were going fast at least 60mph, and that car passed us without any problems. It speeds off in front of us, on the way to forks. Amazed I turned to face my sisters, there mouths were agape and had matching awed expressions. So they noticed to, but the rest of the car seemed oblivious to the car each was too involved in whatever they were doing to see anything else.

Maybe Forks wouldn't be too bad after all.

**AN ohhh I wonder who it was..**

**Review please I'm curious to see what yall think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so no reviews yet, but im going to keep on posting. First to reviw gets a small sneak peek.**

**Enjoy if anyone's out there.**

Again I was being pulled awake, courtesy of my mom. "Honey, were pulling up to the new house." She didn't sound overly exited. She was trying to be strong for her kids and that was fully understandable. I looked out the window, we were still on the main road but I could see a small white sign about 60 or so yards in front of us. As we approached I could see it was actually an arrow pointing towards a small dirt road.

The road turned into the middle of the forest, and the atmosphere admittedly darkened. The already dark sky was somewhat shut out by the tall Oaks and Cedars surrounding the road. We headed down the road a few hundred yards and found nothing, until we approached a large rot iron gate. The gate was pretty but it's what lay beyond it that was just amazing.

Trees had been cleared so that house after house could be built. There was maybe 10 in all, each larger and more astounding that the last. The houses were all side by side, not to close not to far; just the right amount. The lawns were manicured to perfection, most even having flowers in the yards despite the cold weather. There were marble fountains in front of 3 or 4 of the mansions, and every single house had at least 1 very fast sport car in front. The houses very laid out horizontally so we could see each from the front gate. Our car drove through the gate and then to the left and pulled into one of the drive ways.

Judy turned and took in the 5 awed expressions behind her. "This is where you will be living. Don't screw this up."

We then climbed out of the car and were hurried into the house. The inside was even better that the outside. There was marble and light wood flooring, 15 foot ceilings and the house was already completely furnished. I was astounded. I felt as if I was dropped in on_Extreme makeover: home addition._ Judy the ushered us up the stairs and she pointed out our rooms. The movers came and they pointed out where boxes were to go. I sat on the provided bed the whole time and let everything set in.

I was in Washington. Forks to be exact. I wasn't allowed to call ay of my friends, and when I started school Monday I would have to lie to my new classmates as to why I was there in the first place. Judy had said there would be no trace of me in the web sites or databases at all. I was a new person. I was no longer quite, surfing bookworm Ileana. I was going to be outgoing, proud and exiting Payton. My whole personality would be different Ileana was gone and Payton was here.

In a rush I quickly moved from my bed to my computer. The small thing only took seconds to turn on. Pulling my Earbud out, I plugged it into the computer. Automatically the name Payton Ray popped up on the screen and all my fake statistics were there. Huh, it even had me down as a cheerleader at my last school. Very thorough.

I hadn't realized the time until now. It was almost 10:30, the movers were gone, Judy and the big guy where staying with us for a few days. I turned the computer of and stuck my Earbud in my ear. Most of my boxes were up so I started to unpack. My room was a fairly good size ad my closet was big enough. First I put all the clothes on hangers that where already there, up. And I folded the rest and stuck it in the plain cream colored dresser. Then I placed my random cheer and swim trophies on the desk or one of the 3 large shelves that were in my room. My box of posters was on the bed so I did that next. Most were of Hawaii or me and my friends. I put the large blowup pictures of Hawaii up and left the pictures of me and my friends in the box. They just made me too sad.

Great, now I was depressed. I took the box of pictures and shoved it under my bed, where I couldn't see it any more. There were still a few boxes, but I just shoved those under my bed too. I was supposed to be starting over, so no bid deal right?

I grabbed my pillow and blanket and lay down on my bed, not even bothering to put the sheets on. I needed something to do tomorrow, besides anticipate was school was going to be like the net day.

**Ok so next chapter up as soon as I can. I really hope whoever's reading this likes it. And a piece of advice Drag me to Hell. Scariest dang movie of all time. But what I actually was brave enough to watch was good. Until I ran screaming out of the theater screaming with all the audience laughing at me. It was great!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**so if your reading id like some help, some constructive criticism would be great…. So here is chapter 4.**_

I woke with a shiver running down my spine and a slight chill in the air. Where were the crashing waves and the heat? That's when it hit me, everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

Cold, new hair, Forks Washington, giant house, & Judy.

That's right I have to go to school tomorrow. Fantastic. Slowly I climbed out of the bed and walked to my closet. I needed warmer clothes shorts and tank tops definitely weren't going to cut it here. I found the only pair of sweatpants I owed ad slid them on. They were a faded blue with red hibiscus flowers down the right leg. I threw on a light red jacket and headed downstairs.

My mom was sitting at the small circular wooden table in the kitchen. She was in her bathrobe and slippers and had a large cup of coffee in her hand.

She looked up when she herd my approach.

"Hey honey, good morning"

I walked to the fridge and opened the heavy door. "Hey mom, morning"

"How did u sleep last night?"

I decided on a cup of orange juice. "Fine"

I headed back upstairs with the glass in my hand. That was the end of that conversation. I made my way down the hallway, I could hear my sisters in there bedrooms. 'Mackenzie' was still asleep and 'Madeline' was just now getting up. I could hear her heavy footsteps on the floor. I was definitely going to need to start calling them by there new names more often.

Once in my room I closed the door and grabbed my Earbud of the desk. It was only 7; mom had to head to work in an hour. I really needed to shower. As I opened my door I herd my mom talking to Judy in the kitchen.

"Here are yours and Payton's new driver's license these are all the papers for the girls." I couldn't see them but I could hear my mom sniffle.

"And these are your car keys and I understand Payton had to leave here car, right?"

"Yeah she left her car you said she couldn't bring it." Wow my mom was going to defend me to this lady, I was surprised and proud of her, but I needed to keep listing.

"Well here are some keys for her. She can drive the twins to and from school." With that I was through trying to be sneaky. I wanted to see my car. I flew down the stairs and landed next to my mom and Judy at the kitchen table. Judy just stared at my not surprised a bit while my mom jumped in her chair.

"Payton you scared me." My mom explained placing her hand over her chest for emphasis. I let out a small giggle and cracked a smile.

"Ummm did I hear something about a car?" I asked turning towards Judy.

She sighed "come with me"

I followed Judy out of the kitchen and into the damp and dark garage. With a flip of a switch the two-car area was filled with a bright light. Inside were two cars, the first was a new shiny SUV much like the one that we dove up in but it was silver instead of black. The second was a slightly older modeled car, maybe an 2068 or something. It was sleek and shiny; not exactly a dream car but I loved it instantly. I could see myself behind the wheel plus it looked dependable and comfortable.

With a quick thank you towards Judy I ran back upstairs to take a shower. I let the hot water sooth and relax my mussels; the heat reminded me of home. When I climbed out of the shower I threw on the old sweatpants and sat on my bed. I was kind of exited about school in the morning, but I was afraid of what it would be like. I was going to be new, different, strange, but I guess it would be the same as before. You would have your cliques; the jocks ad cheerleaders, the smart kids, the trend followers, the geeky band kids, and the loners who didn't talk to the others kids. In my old school I was a surfer, but I was quiet and secretive.

I was curious were I would fit in here.

The rest of the day I was lazy. I stayed upstairs until I herd my mom leave then went down and ate and watched TV. Around lunch time I went back up to figure out my outfit for tomorrow. I settled for some dark skinny jeans, a white shot sleeved tee-shirt with a rhinestone peace sign on it and my heavy lime green coat from our ski trip last year, and my white flats. I wasn't big on fashion, but I wanted to make a good first impressions on my classmates.

**_please please please review. im dying here. please._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. I own absolutely nothing**

_Ok I know im soooo sorry I should have posted this but I've been really busy. _

_So I know it's late, but I've made it extra long._

There I was sitting on a beautiful beach. The black sand under my feet and bright blue waves crashing around my ankles. I was in my paradise, I was home.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Dang it. I sat up very frustrated with my self. Why did I have to dream about home? It made me so angry. I opened my eyes to the disarray around me. Boxes were everywhere and so were clothes I must have forgotten to put away my stuff last night.

Oh well.

I swung my legs over onto the floor. And my feet hit ice that sent a shiver up my spine. Standing up I took a step and stubbed my big tow on one of the boxes.

"Owwwwwww" I yelped

What a great way to start the morning. At least I was awakeish now.

Slowly I made my way out of my room and into the hall without further damage. With a few more steps I made my way to the bathroom door. As I reached for the knob the door swung open to reveal my twin sisters. Make up on, hair done, and way to up-beat considering the time.

"Good morning sleepy head" Madeline said sweetly

"You know we have to leave in lime 45 minutes, I do not want to be late for my first day." Mackenzie stated from somewhere inside the bathroom. I replied with a very verbal. "Ehhhhhhhh" and walked into the bathroom. They left me alone so I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and went through the other normal morning routine. When I was done I walked back into my room much more awake than before.

I had no clue what to do with my hair. The curls were insane. I tried to brush it and that made them frizz. So I washed my hair and let them air dry. During that time I applied my eyeliner and my mascara. The only make up I wore. I got dressed and looked at my self in the mirror; my eyes were emerald green fading to teal, my hair was a shiny bouncy dark brown and the skinny jeans made my 5 '7' height seem taller. I grabbed my earbud and car keys on my way out of my room. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat at the table eating an apple and waiting on my sisters. 10 minutes and a bowl of cereal later they finally made there way into the kitchen. They looked fantastic as always with I sigh I got up and picked up my hot pink backpack. It was already full of countless school supplies and headed towards the garage.

As I started the car my sisters began to fight about what song we were going to listen to. At least that hadn't changed. I plugged my earbud in and picked a song. I pop beat came blaring through the speakers. This still didn't shut them up. I followed the GPS and ignored them. I saw a low building with cars out front. I was larger than the few surrounding ones. Wow I guess that's the school. It's so small. I pulled into the lot and immediately found a space next to a very familiar car. It was the same one that speed past us a few days before. No one was in the driver's seat. But a student had to own it; we were in the student lot. I shut off my car and opened the door; I unplugged the earbud and put it back in my ear. As I climbed out so did my sisters. We walked inside the building labeled front office.

"Um hi, my names Payton and this is Mackenzie and Madeline. We're the new students here?" I said I think I startled the gray haired lady behind the desk. She jumped two feet high and swiveled around in her chair.

"Oh my, of course let me find them" she trailed off

As she shuffled through papers and manila folders the door to the office opened. I looked over and saw a small girl. She was much shorter than me and had close cropped black hair which stuck out in every direction. She turned and sat in the chair behind me. I saw her face. All of her features were perfect, her straight angular nose and full upturned lips. Her eyes where a bight astonishing gold. Her expression was full of amusement like she had some new gossip to go tell. Then her face fell, no emotion her eyes a flat nothing. It scared me but just as fast as it fell her smile was back and even bigger than before. She glanced at me then pulled out a sleek thin sliver strip and began typing.

"Ohhh found them" the lady exclaimed suddenly. Causing me to whip around very fast to face her.

"Here you go; these are your schedules and maps." She passed out the papers Madeline and Mackenzie looked at them and switched there papers.

"And I need you to et each of your teachers to sign this slip." She ended with a smile and turned back around. We looked at each other and turned around.

The girl was gone.

_**I'm so incredibly sorry for taking so long. Ill update faster next time. Promise.**_


End file.
